Maryellen Aviano
Maryellen Aviano (sometimes credited as Maryellen Aviano-Roberts between 2001 and 2005) is a Hollywood extras casting coordinator whose film credits include 's and the sequel . In the latter one, Aviano also performed stunts as a Starfleet official. Aviano has coordinated extras and background performers on many films. Star Trek s second unit production manager Thomy Harper worked on several of the same films as Aviano, including The Other Sister, Runaway Bride (starring Paul Dooley, The Princess Diaries, 2002's The Time Machine (written by John Logan), Big Fish, and Next (featuring Jim Beaver). Many of Aviano's films featured contributions from others who worked on 2009's Star Trek: *the 1995 film Just Cause featured art direction by Dennis Bradford; *''Speed 2: Cruise Control'' (1997) had David Witz as Unit Production Manager and Roger Guyett as Associate Visual Effects Supervisor; *''Wild Wild West'' (1999) had a score mixed by Dan Wallin; *Disney's 2001 family film The Princess Diaries featured location work by Scott Trimble; *''The Time Machine'' featured stunt work by Robert Alonzo; *Aviano, Barney Burman, Jamie Kelman, Bart Mixon, Jade Quon, and Brian Pohl all applied their respective trades to Men in Black II; *Justin Rodgers Hall and Heidi Moneymaker both performed stunts on Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle; *2003's Freaky Friday featured make-up by Clinton Wayne; *''Big Fish'' featured set designs by Dawn Brown; *the 2004 sequel Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement starred Chris Pine (as well as John Rhys-Davies) and had David Waters as second second unit director, Andrew Rowlands as camera operator, and Cheryl Andryco as set production assistant; *''xXx: State of the Union'' also featured work by Kevin Aguirre, David Dozoretz, Luke Freeborn, Mike Gunther, Chad Hofteig, Ron Mendell, Sebastian Milito, Heidi Moneymaker, and David Waters *''Sky High'' was composed by Michael Giacchino and featured score mixing by Dan Wallin, conducting and orchestration by Tim Simonec, set designs by Billy Hunter, stunts by Heidi Moneymaker, and concept art by John Eaves; *Dan Mindel was Director of Photography on Domino, which also featured work by Joel Harlow, Bruce McCleery, John Savedra, and Monte Swann; *Aviano worked with Carla Lewis to cast extras on The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, which featured stunts by Lauren Kim and Lin Oeding, effects by Seth Cobb, computer/video playback operations by Casey Green, and sound work by Peter J. Devlin and Michael Piotrowski; *Aviano again worked with Carla Lewis on Next, which also featured contributions from Cheryl Andryco, Daniel Arrias, Aaron C. Fitzgerald, Mike Gunter, Luke Freeborn, Heidi Moneymaker, and Kim Thio; *''The Kingdom'' featured make-up effects by Andy Clement and Clint Zoccoli, stunt work by Daniel Arrias and Jon Braver, special effects work by Burt Dalton, and construction accounting by Sandra J. White; *Aviano and Carla Lewis collaborated for the third time on National Treasure: Book of Secrets, which featured Bruce Greenwood and on which Nathan Schroeder was an illustrator, Michelle Latham a location manager, Jeff Ogg the propshop supervisor, Rob Mars and Jim Palmer stunt performers, Peter J. Devlin and Phillip W. Palmer sound mixers, Michael Piotrowski a sound engineer, Monte Swann a video engineer, Joel Harlow a make-up artist; * the 2008 action film Hancock featured make-up by Richard Redlefsen, set designs by Billy Hunter, assistant costume design by Stacy Caballero, stunts by Justin Rodgers Hall, Heidi Moneymaker, Rob Mars, location work by Scott Trimble, and accounting by Carrie Carnevale. In addition to her ever-expanding resume as an extras casting coordinator, Aviano has also done stunt work on such films as the aforementioned Just Cause and Speed 2, as well as Executive Decision (directed by Stuart Baird; she was also production associate on this film). She was also Linda Hamilton's stand-in on Terminator 2: Judgment Day and she even made brief acting appearances in films such as Lethal Weapon 3, The Kingdom, and National Treasure: Book of Secrets. Some of her other credits include stints as on-set coordinator for True Romance (starring Christian Slater and Saul Rubinek) and second assistant director on The Babysitter (featuring Eric Menyuk). External link * Aviano, Maryellen Aviano, Maryellen Aviano, Maryellen Aviano, Maryellen